A Game of Scrabble
by XxAbisthinexX
Summary: Shiemi over hears Rin and Yukio arguing over who can beat who in a game. Of course, she knows they mean a something less innocent than a board game. LEMON, slight OoC, Yukio/Rin/Shiemi threesome. UPDATE: Now involves a Shiemi/Izumo/Rin. )
1. Chapter 1

**Sorta inspired by an rp/converstaion that I had. Do not ask what goes through my head at these times, even I don't know.**

**I do not own anything from Blue Exorcist, because if I did, there'd be much more Bon/Rin in it.**

* * *

><p>Rin was walking down the halls of the exorcist portion of the school with this twin. They were arguing, not like he would with Ryuuji though. It was a quiet argument the kind between the people involved so others did not hear and for good reason. Neither noticed Shiemi though, behind them as she came through a door with the exorcist key.<p>

"But Ni-san, you know I'll just beat you again," Yukio said, pushing the glass up the bridge of his nose.

Rin laughed. "No way! I've beat you before I can do it again!"

Shiemi looked at them confused, neither noticed as they stopped to face each other.

"I don't remember you ever beating me," he replied, as smile on his lips betraying his more…demonic tendencies.

"It was when…er…you were…Uh…," Rin stammered, caught in his lie.

"What hasn't Rin beaten you at Yuki-chan? Some kind of game?" Shiemi asked, making the twins jump.

The older twin's eye twitched, they were using the 'beat' instead of 'top' so people wouldn't get the idea of their…nightly activities. Though, if someone were to listen closely enough, they'd get the reference, he hoped that Shiemi hadn't caught on.

"A game of Scrabble," Yukio replied. "A game that requires more brain power than I fear my brother has to offer."

Rin turned on his younger brother. "Excuse me? I could kick your ass at Scrabble!"

Shiemi smiled at them. "Mind if I join? The way you two talk about it makes it sound fun!"

Yukio turned a light shade of pink and turned away. "I'm afria-"

"-Of course you can!" Rin interrupted putting his arm around the smaller girl's shoulder.

The younger twin spun around quickly, now a bright red in the face. "Rin!" he hissed. "We have 'other' things to do than argue over board games!"

Rin only smirked at looked at Shiemi. "Its not a hard game once you figure it out."

Figure out she had. She have appeared a little on the dumb side because of her shyness, but she was observant and Yukio's reaction practically screamed something a little less innocent than a board game between brothers. Why she had asked to join them was beyond her. And why Rin was so willing to let her join was even stranger. Perhaps it really was a board game.

Once in class, Rin had passed Shiemi a small note telling her meet them at their dorm later than night. Yukio had watched the exchange and continued the rest of his lecture with a faint blush on his face.

She was early, but Rin was already waiting outside for her, his tail whishing freely behind. He smiled at her approach and led her inside to their room.

"Yukio thinks this is a bad idea," he said, almost absently, "But I think it'll be good to have another person join us for a game for once. It gets boring when you just play against the same person all the time."

The board was set up on the floor; Rin wasn't sure where Yukio had gotten the board, because they sure as hell didn't have one before, but there it was, set up and ready to go. Of course, they were going to bend the rules a bit to make it even more interesting. Their version would include losing a piece of clothing if you couldn't form a word.

Shiemi sat down between the two brothers who sat across from each other. Yukio glared at his older brother over the rim of his glasses. Rin returned the look with a smug one of his own. The older twin started, placing a word that took almost all of his letters. Sheimi went next, building on Yukio's. Rin went and added to it as well. It went like that for a while, Yukio in the lead with the longer words.

Shiemi turned out to be terrible and soon had to swap out a letter and skip her turn, which also meant that she lost an article of clothing.

"W-What do you mean take something off?" she asked, blushing. So her assumption had been right, this was a less then innocent game.

"It raises the stakes," Rin explained. "Part of how we play."

"It your turn Rin…" Yukio grumbled.

Sheimi looked down at her uniform, suddenly wishing it was her many layered kimono again. She took the bow from her neck off and set it on the floor next to her.

"Ni-san? Are you going or not?" Yukio asked.

Rin replied by removing his tie and swapping out a letter. Yukio's mouth twitched into a hesitant smile. Perhaps his older twin was right, this would prove interesting.

Soon the only articles of clothing left were Sheimi pink bra and panites and one thigh length stocking, Rin's boxers and Yukio's pants and whatever he had happened to have underneath them.

Rin was trying hard not to look at Shiemi, she was trying to cover herself with her hands and arms when she didn't have to move to play. He couldn't help but notice that her breast looked they were about to burst over the edge of the bra, reminding him somewhat of Shura, whom he really didn't want to be thinking about with a raging hard on, hidden conveniently by his arm in the way he sat. But the way Yukio was looking at him, silently gloating told him that it was quite obvious to his twin.

Sheimi lost again and stripped her stocking off. Rin watched from the corner of his eye. It was like a strip show, he could look, but not touch…Not yet. Then it was his turn and he sure as hell wasn't about to lose his boxers and sit naked in front of his brother or a girl, especially not a girl, not his 'condition'.

Nope, there were no more moves he could make.

"Do you admit defeat, ni-san?" Yukio asked. Now he was the one smirking. Rin frowned and moved, knocking the board to the side knocking the pieces out of place.

"Oops," he said, acting like it was an accident.

"Ni-san…." Yukio wasn't pleased; he was really getting into the game. "Now how are we ever going to know who won?"

Rin smirked, thinking on the fly was not his strong suite…."Like this!" He turned quickly to Shiemi and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

It wasn't like she didn't know it was going to happen, because something certainly was at some point. It shocked her that it'd happen so suddenly and how much she was enjoying the kiss from Rin.

"Rin!" Yukio did not sound impressed at all, but the only reaction it got from his brother was a flick from his tail. Yukio grabbed at the flailing appendage, sending a shiver up Rin's spine. He knew well enough what it did and tugged at it lightly.

The older twin's hands tightened around Shiemi's arms, pulling her closer as a bright red spread across his face. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and leaned into him. Her body squished against his, knocked him off balance and he rolled, placing himself above her, panting lightly.

The younger twin was getting jealous with the lack of attention to him. He kicked the 'Scrabble' board across the room and knelt next to his brother, grabbing his face and pulling to his own. He forced his mouth onto his brother's and was met with little resistance.

Shiemi was just noticing her vulnerable position, her legs spread to either side of Rin. She blushed brightly. "R-rin…," she squeaked. He turned to her reluctantly, having to pull away from his twin who proceeded to kiss at his neck.

"W-what is it, Shiemi?" he asked, shivering under Yukio's touches.

She found her hands, sliding down his chest and to edge of his boxers. She felt hot and knew that he could help her. She couldn't form the words though. "P-please, Rin," she stuttered. He leaned forward to kiss her again and moaned as Yukio's hand grasped his hard on through his shorts. Shiemi sat up so Rin could clumsily unclasp her bra.

She blushed as it was removed and instinctively covered herself. Through hazed eyes, the older twin slowly pulled her arms away from her chest, blushing brightly as Yukio continued to touch every spot on his body that was sure to make him squirm and moan. The teasing was getting unbearable and he started to grind his hips against Shiemi's, desperate for some kind of friction to ease his erection. He was moaning into the kiss, her hands clinging to his back. His hands moved along her arms to her breasts and he grasped them lightly. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with those things.

Once more the younger twin was jealous of the attention and pulled Rin away from her. After all, Rin was his brother, he should get the most attention, but really he just wanted an easier way to get those damned boxers off him. Shiemi got the idea and helped. The boxers went flying and Rin sat naked between them, kissing his twin.

Shiemi watched them for a moment. The way Yukio's hands expertly roamed his older twin's body made her wish he would do the same to her. She wanted a turn at Yukio, but wasn't going for that. Either way, she was glad to have asked to join them for their 'game'.

Rin was moaning his brother's name, begging him for him to take him already. Yukio nodded and removed his pants and the briefs below them.

Shiemi all but died. She had both the brothers, naked in front of her. It wasn't her fantasy before, but now that it was presented in front of her she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Her own lust was getting hard to ignore and her staring at the incestuous twins left her blind to the fact that Rin was removing her panties. Or at least attempting to. His hands trembled as he slid them down her legs so she took them off herself.

She shivered as he whispered to her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, gripped his shoulders and he pushed into her. She gasped, clinging tighter and squeezing her legs to his waist. He kissed her again, but it was cut short as Rin let out a loud gasp of his own as Yukio entered him.

Yukio was thrusting into his older brother, not waiting for him to adjust completely. The thrusts forced Rin to move into Shiemi and she covered her mouth her hand to stop a shriek of pleasure from escaping and to muffle the moans and Rin pushed into her.

Rin would last long, not while being pleasured on both sides. His hands found Shiemi's breasts again and he rubbed them, teasingly sliding his fingers over the sensitive skin of her nipples. He moved his hips faster between them, trying to keep in time with his younger brother's movements. Shiemi arched her back as she came, her nails digging into his back and her mouth open in a silent moan.

Her body tightened around him and he was on the verge of begging for release, which came only moments later. He moved to impale himself on Yukio's cock, cumming as he did so. Shiemi shivered, feeling it fill her.

Yukio leaned over to whisper to Rin, "I win again?" A final thrust sent the younger twin over the edge. He pulled out and sat back to allow Rin to move from between their friend's legs.

"N-No way…," Rin panted, still recovering. "I still win." But all the gusto was gone. His ass was sore and he was tired and it was all worth it.

Yukio rolled his eyes, knowing his older brother would never give up. He gathered his clothes and put them on, tossing the appropriate articles of clothing to the two still on the floor.

"I don't think your mother would approve if you stayed the night, Shiemi. You should really head home," he said, tossing her the blouse.

She sat up and nodded, taking her clothes as he walked out the door. He turned only a second later. "None of this ever happened. Understand? We played a few games of 'Scrabble' and that was it." Then he left down the hall. Rin guess was to the showers.

Shiemi looked at the door where Yukio was just standing.

She wouldn't tell anyone. Except maybe Kamiki, they were, after all friends. And friends tell each other everything, right?

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm bored...Review with request suggestions? I'll do anything Blue Exorcist, Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts related. No OCs though...-Hate self for the World Collision fic-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, the first time they played Scrabble, Shiemi found herself invited over a couple times a month to join them. Apparently the twins had been silently fighting over who deserved Shiemi more and they found that this was a suitable solution. It would start with a game, different each time now, though Scrabble remained the favourite.

Once more Rin, slipped her the note in class, telling her that she had been invited over again. She was excited; having just secretly went out and bought a new set of matching panties and bra. She would be able to show it off much sooner than she expected to. However, the note was a little different this time. As far as the blonde could tell, Rin was boasting that he was definitely going to win tonight. (He hadn't thus far and all the days that he was dead set on winning ended up in a total failure, losing to even her sometimes.)

"Rin, I don't understand how you plan to turn charades into a strip game," Yukio complained, over his bowl of rice that night as they waited for Shiemi. Rin, still in his little apron, had been in surprisingly good spirits all day, humming as he cooked dinner and his tail swished happily around.

"Its simple, if you can't figure out what the person is acting, amount of guesses, then you take something off!" he explained before shovelling down the last of his own.

His younger twin gave him a confused look. "That's… That's not entirely fair to those guessing."

"That's the point."

When Shiemi arrived, Yukio greeted her at the front and led her to their bedroom again. "What game will be playing tonight?" she asked excitedly as she made herself comfortable on one of the beds. The younger twin only sighed deeply and shook his head, gesturing for her to look to Rin for the answers to that question.

He was sitting on the floor, mixing up small slips of paper in a large bowl. To make it absolutely fair, Yukio had gone online before she arrived and printed out bunch of suggestions that they could all do. Or at least the twins would get since most were pop-culture references and Shiemi wasn't entirely in the loop. "Charades," he answered, with a wide grin on his face, "Tell me you've played this before?"

She was about to nod, but then thought about it for a moment. She'd heard of it, but never played it, so instead she shook her head. "No, I don't think so…," she answered, "But! I know what it is! You act things out right? You can't speak or make sounds."

The older twin nodded. "Yup, that's pretty much it. We'll run you through some of the clues and hints you can give though. Like this means movie or film!" He mimicked a projector. Yukio took over from there, explaining the syllables and how to gesture for 'sounds like' or 'this many words'.

"Think you get it now?" he asked, slightly worried that Rin could be giving something a little too difficult for their 'game night'. "Also, if we can't guess, we strip. That's the catch."

Now Shiemi nodded. "I get it now!" she said, happy to get playing. It seemed like a fun game to play as it was, but with upped stakes, it made it even more exciting. But it also meant that if it came to her turn and she was down to her underwear she was going to be uncovered in front of them trying to act things out. Somehow, she felt that was part of Rin's plan.

"I'll go first!" Rin called, finally drawing a slip of paper out of the bowl and setting it aside to avoid knocking it over. He thought about it for a moment, running through his head how to do it before chuckling quietly as he slipped it into his pants pocket. He stood up and motioned 'one word' and as he acted, Yukio's expression became more and more confused and he knew Shiemi had no clue. The demon was mimicking lifting something far too heavy, huffing and puffing with effort before 'giving up' and walking away only to circle around the room and try again. He repeated this a couple more time before he walked up and lifted whatever it was with ease suddenly.

Yukio tossed his tie off and Shiemi did the same with her uniform bow. "Alright, what was it, nii-san?" Yukio asked, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Excalibur!" Rin said, "You know how a bunch of people tried to pull the sword out of the stone and failed? And then Arthur just walked and went, 'Sup? I got this!' and does it first try?"

His younger twin buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I didn't realize you actually knew that story," he groaned.

Shiemi was still very confused. "I don't think I've heard that one."

It continued that way for a bit, Rin being able to stump the others while he guessed theirs easily, unless it was both brothers guessing Shiemi, in which cause she would accidently make a noise and strip by default for messing up. Her first mistake being 'pirate' and 'Arrring' and she didn't quite learn after that one to keep her mouth closed.

Rin still had his pants and a sock on by the time Yukio was down to his briefs and Shiemi had only her panties. He stood triumphantly in front of them as it was his turn once more before Yukio said, "Alright, fine, we get it. You win this game. Be deal." He was sitting on the opposite end of the bed from Shiemi, sitting in such a way as to cover himself. "How did you manage that by the way? I mean, your hints were clear enough once you explained- You asshole. I get it now."

The older twin grinned, "Oh? You can't really cheat at charades." He put his hands on his hips, glowing with his victory.

"You gave us shitty clues, but clever clues," he replied, "How the hell did you manage to think that quickly about what to do?"

"Its my secret," Rin said, putting a finger to his lips and winking, though that was mostly directed at the blonde girl blushing brightly while she covered herself. He sat himself between them and added, "As the victor, I say that Shiemi and I make a Yukio sandwich now."

She could feel her blush go brighter at the suggestion as it was the norm for Rin to be the one between them. Licking her lips though, she was not at all against the idea; finally, she could have Yukio pressed up against her and close enough to kiss when she wanted to instead of struggling to get around Rin. Nodding, she agreed shyly, "I think we should."

Now it was the younger brother's turn to blush and stammer, "I- I'm not sure-" But Rin was on him before he could put up much of a fight. Nipping at his lips and swatting his hands away from his crotch, the older twin was just as much an expert at pleasing his brother as Yukio was to him. It was all a matter of catching him off guard. He rubbed him through his briefs, causing the brunet to whimper quietly.

Shiemi rather liked watching them, she didn't know what, but she did. During their other game nights, she learned to be a little bolder at getting what she wanted. She moved from her spot on the bed and over to Yukio as well. To get his attention, she took his hands, at this point tangled in Rin's hair, and held them to her breasts. Turning to see her, she leaned forward to catch him in a kiss before tugging him away from Rin and onto the bed, over her.

Rin chuckled, glad to see that she was taking charge and while work to get her lovely ruffled panties off, he trailed a line of kisses down his back. When her panties went flying Rin, hooked his fingers on his twin's briefs and they went flying across the room as well.

"Y-Yukio," Shiemi murmured, blushing as she looked up at him and hooked her arms around his neck, "Go ahead. I want it." She figured it needed to be said, since he'd always fucked Rin instead of her. And with a little nod he hooked her legs over his hips and pressed into her, making her moan his name quietly.

Rin huffed behind them; she never made those cute little noises for him. He readied Yukio slowly, forcing them to take it easy while he worked his twin open to take his cock. Once he was satisfied, and both were begging him to hurry up, he entered him with a pleased groan, happy to get a chance to be the one topping his brother for once. He set the pace, thrusting into Yukio, who moved into Shiemi. She made ample use of her time under the younger twin, kissing him deeply and tugging at his hair softly.

Both Rin and Shiemi were moaning his name in the end.

Once they had untangled themselves from each other, Yukio lay on the bed, still short of breath his brother curled up next to him. "Thanks for switching for once, nii-san," Rin murmured quietly. The reply came as a snort, making the only girl in the giggle.

"I liked it too, Yukio," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I hope we do it like that again." Then she was out the door and headed home.

"Her mother is going to wonder why she spends so much time alone with us in our dorm," Yukio said, eventually.

"Studying," Rin said, "We tell her that we're helping her with her school work. You with the cram school and me with the normal classes."

The younger twin laughed loudly. "You? Helping her study? Your marks are worse than her I bet. A more believable excuse would be that she's tutoring you!"

"My grades aren't that bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Izumo had noticed the notes going between Shiemi and Rin in classes. She noticed the faint blush on the blonde's cheeks when she read them and more importantly also noticed a similar one on Yukio's. At first she thought nothing of it. She figured Rin was just being used to send little love notes between Yukio and Shiemi.

"Hey, Izumo, wait up!" Shima called, coming up to after a cram school class. "I have a question."

"The answer is no," she answered immediately, not wanting to dealing with the lecherous monk today.

"You didn't even listen to what I have to ask," he whined, "I promise you I'm not going to ask you out this time. Its about Shiemi…And Rin and Yukio…"

"What about them?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her toes, "Make it quick, Paku is waiting for me."

"You being the ever observant person you are; you must have noticed the notes Rin's been passing to Shiemi right?" he said, digging into his pocket, "Well, Shiemi dropped the one she got today and its… I dunno, with the way she blushes, I'm fairly certain it's coded."

"Coded? Really? I doubt it, you're probably just too stupid to understand the finer points of love notes," she said, holding her hand out, "Let me see it."

He handed it over without a question, but frowned at her coldness. She read it quickly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It read like an invitation to a board game, nothing else. She looked at Shima and he shrugged. "Told you," he said, "I figured since you're so smart you might be able to figure out what it means."

"Why? So you can use this code with her?" Izumo sneered. She tucked it into her pocket and walked away. She had nothing else to say to him, unfortunately, now she had something on her mind that she didn't wish to care about. The mystery of the note however continued to plague her mind through her lunch with Paku.

Luckily for her, Shiemi found them and asked to join them. Paku, being as nice as she always was, welcomed the blonde with a warm smile and patted the space beside her. Izumo eyed her closely as she sat and talked idly with the other girl. The way she fidgeted and was unable to sit still made her think that the blonde was excited for something, more excited then anyone should be for a simple board game night.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my class," Paku exclaimed, looking down at her watch. "I'm sorry to leave so soon Izumo, we'll have to meet up for lunch another day. Bye, Shiemi." She quickly gathered her things and headed off to the school.

Now alone with the blond girl, Izumo reached into her bag and pulled out the note. "You dropped this in class," she said simply.

Shiemi twitched and snatched it away. "T-Thank you!" she said, nervously as another bright blush painted her cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Izumo asked, "What are you so…Blushy about? Its an note saying you and Rin are meeting up for a game of Scrabble tonight. Nothing to be nervous about."

Shiemi looked down at the note. She still hadn't told Izumo about what she did with Rin and Yukio. Every time she planned to, she chickened out and instead talked about something entirely unrelated. She supposed it was for the best, but now that she was being asked up front, she figured there was no hiding it.

"I-its not just board games," she answered in a murmur.

"Not just board games?" Izumo questioned. "Is it secret invitation for a date from Rin?"

"Kind of," she replied, hiding her face with the note.

Getting the answers out of her was much easier than she expected. "Then why does Yukio also blush when you get the notes from Rin? Are they from Yukio?"

"Um, kind of? I-Its from both of them."

Now Izumo was totally confused. "You're dating both of them? At the same time? And they are both aware of this?"

"I-its not a date really…" Shiemi wanted to say it, but she couldn't find the guts to.

Reaching over, she pushed Shiemi's hands away from her face and looked her straight in the eye, "You are not doing what I think you're doing with those two…And those two are totally not doing what I think they're doing with you."

"W-What are you thinking that they do with me?" the blonde asked, raising her eyes only enough to meet Izumo's.

"You're expression says it all… The three of you are totally in a three way relationship aren't you?"

Gulping, she wasn't sure how to explain it. They didn't really go on dates and no did they ever really say that they loved each other. Well, Rin and Yukio did to each other all the time, but that was different. "I-It's a little more than just dating."

Shiemi watched the colour drain from Izumo's face as the realization hit her as she sat back and stared at the blonde. "You're joking," she said, "You have to be joking. The three of you are…No, I won't believe it. You're not really, like…You're not, you know…sleeping with both of them are you?"

Shiemi was silent, dropping her eyes to the note again.

"Both? At the… At the same time?" she asked.

This time she nodded slowly. "Don't ask how it ended up that way, but it did," she said quietly, "And…And I really like."

Izumo's eyes went wide and she packed up her things, leaving Shiemi alone without another word. Her brain was processing that odd assortment of information that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear. It had to be some sort of sick prank. There was no way a sweet girl like Shiemi would be involved with those two like that. Especially since they were brothers!

She'd confront one of them before cram school. It had to be a big joke the three of them were pulling on the others. She refused to believe it any other way.

It took a couple days, trying to time it just right to get one of the Okumura twins alone. Entirely alone with none of their other classmates around, but she finally managed it one day, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Rin," she said, "Tell me its all one big joke."

He was sitting at one of the desks, tailing swishing back and forth with his feet up on the desk. "Izumo we've gone over this a million times and I realize you don't like the fact that I'm-"

"No, I don't care that you're the son of Satan. I'm not here about that," she said, walking over the desk and slamming her hands down on it.

"I'm talking about the strange notes between you and Shiemi. The knowing looks between you, your brother and Shiemi after she gets it. She told me," she explained. "Now tell me its all one strange joke." But the redness spreading on the half-demon's face was all telling and Izumo knew then that it wasn't. He didn't have to answer for her to know now.

"She told you?!" he blurted out, "Oh no. No, no, no." He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Who else knows?!"

"Only me," she answered plainly. "For now."

He dropped his hands. "You wouldn't say anything to anyone else? Would you? Please don't, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't tell anyone else."

She had been thinking about a good bribe while she tried to get one of them alone and figured the most fun and the most rewarding would be to play their game. "I want in on these game nights," she answered.

Wide eyed, he stared at her in bewilderment. "You? Really?"

"Well, kind of. I want a separate 'game night'," she said. "I want a game night with Shiemi and only one of you. And since you're the one I've tracked down and questioned it'll be easier to keep it between just the two of us and her."

Rin snorted and tried to cover a wide grin. "Really? You want me and Shiemi?"

"I don't know if its entirely obvious to you, because it certainly isn't to Shima, but I'm not totally interested in dicks," she explained, "I'd sit on your face before I went anywhere near that thing."

"Am I supposed to be against that?" Rin asked with a cheeky smile, earning him a quick slap to the face. "Ow, thanks for that."

"Don't let it get to your head. You, me, Shiemi and a game night. And sometime soon."

Shiemi had finally convinced her mother that she would be fine if she stayed the night over at Yukio and Rin's dorm. And snuggled between the two of them, she was very happy she'd been able to do that. However, Rin seemed distracted, he had through the whole night. He didn't even put up a fuss when Shiemi beat the two of them.

"Rin?" she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing's wrong. What do you mean?" he asked in reply.

Yukio snorted, "Something's bothering you. Even I can tell."

With a heavy sigh, Rin explained the situation with Izumo, even the proposal for the new game night. He wasn't sure he wanted to go with that. He loved what he had with Shiemi and Yukio, but going off and doing something else on the side too, he feared would be a bit much.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Shiemi said, "I didn't mean to say anything. She asked and I'm not a very liar. I couldn't lie to her anyways, she my friend."

Both brothers sighed deeply this time, but only Yukio spoke, "Its alright Shiemi. So long as you don't tell anyone else and so long as Izumo doesn't."

"Is it just a one time thing?" she asked, "I-If its just once, I don't think it would be so bad."

"She never said if it was just once or if it would be more times...," Rin answered, thinking about it. "Once wouldn't be so bad. Besides, if all else fails, I could use the new knowledge that's she's not into dudes against Shima some day, so its not all bad in the end anyways."

"How would you use that against Shima?" Yukio asked, confused.

"Crush his hopes and dreams," Rin answered dramatically with a laugh.

It was nearly a week before Izumo received a note, delivered by Shiemi just after class. She peeked at it quickly, noting the time and place before tearing it up and tossing it. But she wasn't fast enough and Shima caught sight of it.

"What was that?" he asked, in a knowing tone.

"That was none of your business," Izumo snapped, already turning away to continue out of the classroom.

"Oh really? Because that looked a lot like the notes Rin passes to Shiemi and come to think of it, I think Shiemi gave that one to you?" he said, sarcasm laced every word.

Izumo never though Shima had been capable of that kind of spite before and turned to look at him incredulously. "Excuse me? I said its none of your business. Not my fault I'm good at figuring things out and getting in the loop." She turned on her heel and left.

Rin had somehow managed to secure their dorm for the night, just the three of them. Yukio was out on a secret mission again and would be gone for a couple of days. "You guys live in such a run down building," Izumo commented, looking the place up and down as she walked up to it.

"It looks much better on the inside," Rin retorted, opening the door for her. "Shiemi is already upstairs. Didn't know if you wanted to bother with a game or just get right to it." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he led her up the stairs to their room. Shiemi was reading on his manga when they walked in.

"I wouldn't mind a game, but in all honesty, I just want to get right to it," she said, sitting down beside Shiemi. "What would you like to do?"

The blonde girl gulped nervously. "F-First I want to ask if this is just a one time thing, or if you plan to do this more often?" she questioned, setting the book aside.

"All depends on how good this ends up being," she answered, "For all I know it could be a waste of my time and I could be still working on getting Paku."

Neither Rin or Shiemi knew how to respond to that as neither really wished it to be a more than one night thing. But the looks between them said that they didn't want her thinking they were bad either. "I think, we should just skip the game this time," Shiemi suggested before Rin could speak, earning surprised looks from the two others.

But the smile that spread on Izumo's face sent a chill up Shiemi's spine, as she said, "I like the way you think, Shiemi. Trust me, you won't regret this." Leaning over, she pressed soft kisses to the blonde's lips, bringing her arms around her to tug her closer.

Rin watched for a few moments, finally realizing that he was witnessing every male's dream. He saw Shiemi's expression become relaxed as Izumo continued to kiss her and run her hands through her bright blond hair. Soon, her hands were wandering over Izumo's body, resting on her hips, playing at the hem of her shirt.

Whimpering quietly as the buttons on her shirt were slowly undone by the smaller girl, Shiemi finally gestured for Rin to come to her. He knelt down at her legs and she leaned down to kiss him as Izumo unbuttoned her own shirt. She was not going to go long with putting her lips on the blonde's pale skin though and pressed her lips to her neck while she slid a hand down her torso, slipping under the hem of the bustier girl's skirt to rub her threw her panties. The resulting whine and blush were well worth it and Izumo smiled when she pulled away as she watched Shiemi squirm as she rubbed her, feeling her wetness through her panties.

Rin pulled away to tug his shirt off and pull Shiemi's skirt off entirely. Izumo let her's drop to the floor along with her lacy panties and matching bra as well. Standing naked in front of them, she unclasped Shiemi's bra, pulling it off her so she could see her large breasts better. She felt a little envious that hers were so much smaller than the blondes, but the fact she got to grope them and rub them to make the other girl whine and moan was well worth it.

"I-Izumo, how exactly are we going to do this?" Shiemi asked, "D-do we take turns?"

With a laugh the other girl answered, "Take turns? Really? I'm not touching that. However, I doubt you have any idea what to do…" She looked over Rin, "As I said before, don't let it get to your head."

As soon as Izumo returned to kissing Shiemi, Rin let himself had a moment of victory. One way or another, he was playing out the perfect male fantasy. He slid onto the bed, guiding Shiemi to straddle his hips as he slid himself into her. She looked nervous and a little confused, but unable to stay still with him inside her, she squirmed a bit and quickly figured out how this position was supposed to work. Izumo wasted no time in placing herself above Rin's face so she could look at Shiemi and finally, after entering the room, he got to lay his hands on her, guiding her down so his tongue could get to right he figured she'd want it most.

"This," she said to Shiemi, "This is how you do this." She leaned forward, pressing the blonde into another long, deep kiss. Both girls were moaning before long, Shiemi working herself up and down on Rin's hard-on and Izumo curling her toes and clawing at Rin's chest below her as she felt his tongue along her folds and clit, pressing against her and licking up and down.

Rin could hear them both moaning each other's names, and his occasionally. Even if her couldn't see anything, he was more than pleased that he could be a part of it. He groaned as Shiemi moved, feeling her tighten around him and Izumo's nails digging into his chest seemed to add to it. He'd have to mention that to Yukio, tell him to try a little less kissing and a little more biting and clawing.

He was rather embarrassed to be the first to reach his climax, but it didn't take long before the girls were at theirs and he could hear Shiemi whining his name loudly. Izumo moved off his face and with shaky legs immediately went about gathering her clothes and dressing. With her out of the way, Shiemi moved off him as well, but laid beside him instead.

"Well, Izumo," Rin panted, still a little short on breath, "Only once, or are we scheduling to do this again?"

He heard her snort. "You need to practice more with your tongue. A while there I swear I was going to have to do it myself. You haven't given me any reason to give up on Paku that's for sure."

She left at that, no good-nights or even a thank you. Shiemi let out a sigh of relief. "I'll take that as a 'I won't ask for it again.' Or at least, I hope it was."

Rin nodded. "Agreed, I'm not sure why Shima wants her so badly, she's not that nice. Yukio likes my tongue."

It was nearly a week later when Shiemi received a note, not from Rin, but from Izumo. Requesting another 'game night', this time specifically stating they play a game before they get to it.

"I thought you didn't like it?" Shiemi asked her at lunch before Paku arrived.

"I didn't," she answered blatantly, "But at the same time, I don't think I got the full experience of your game nights. I mean, we skipped the game. So, I want a redo, with the game and all and perhaps, I'll teach you a few tricks, so I don't have to deal with Rin's inability to use his tongue right."


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident with Izumo, things with their board game nights went back to normal. When Izumo had told them that they had caught on through the notes, Yukio quickly came up with a new way to get messages through so they knew when to meet up and he wasn't sure why they didn't just use it to start. They started texting each other instead or just saying it when they were alone.

Yukio was getting busier and busier, being sent on secret missions for longer periods of time and too tired for the game nights. When Rin complained, all he got were apologizes and promises that they would have one soon. It never happened though. Weeks go by and even Shiemi began to ask Rin what was the matter.

"I don't know Shiemi," he answered, sighing heavily as he shoveled more rice into his mouth. She had come to visit him in their dorm and they talked over lunch.

"Maybe…Maybe he's tired of the game nights?" she suggested. "I hope not…I...I really enjoy them with both Rin and Yukio!"

The younger twin nodded. "It wouldn't be the same without him…But…I don't think I can wait much longer!" He drops his chopsticks and rubs his face as a growl of frustration escapes him. He can only go so long without it and he was reaching his breaking point.

He can hear her sigh as well and when he looks at her, she nodded. "I don't think I can either," she admitted, blushing brightly. Even though she'd be participating in the games for a while, she still had trouble talking about them with Rin or Yukio. "I…I feel frustrated almost…that I haven't…We haven't…"

"Shiemi, I get it. I totally understand," Rin finishes for her. He sighed again, thinking of a solution that would benefit them both, mostly because his hand just wasn't doing it for him anymore; no matter how much he fantasized about Yukio or Shiemi.

"C-could we invite Izumo again?"

"No! I don't want to do it with her again. And don't say Shima. Or Bon…Nobody else…" He occasionally still dreamed of when Izumo and Sheimi made out, but he wouldn't dare let that perverted monk Shima anywhere near Shiemi. And Bon…He'd seen enough of Bon in the showers. He didn't want THAT anywhere near him.

They sat in silence for a while before the alarm on his phone went off to say it was nearly time for the cram school.

Rin came up with an answer a few days later, but it took another few days just to work up the guts to go through with his plan. He texted Sheimi, "Hey, come over to my dorm for lunch. I want to talk to you." They learned quickly that Sheimi was not good with text speak and used proper wording instead.

She replied, "You can't tell me through text?"

"No, better in person."

"Okay, I'll be there."

The half demon allowed himself a victory dance. He knew it wouldn't be hard to get her to come over, but there was always a spark of doubt in his mind that she would decline.

To prepare for the lunch with Shiemi, he makes some cute cakes decorated with white icing and strawberries, some onigiri made to look like them and a couple like Blacky and Nii-chan. Pleased with himself and the results of his cooking, he set up one of the tables and waited for her to arrive.

She was dressed in her usual kimono and smiled warmly at him when he answered the door. "Good afternoon," she said, "Thank you for inviting me out. Its been a while since I was anywhere but school or home."

Rin laughed nervously, "Its not a problem. Honestly it's a bit lonely here with Yukio off on missions and stuff."

He led her to the kitchen and they ate a bit before he finally asked, "Alright…About…what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh right, I was wondering about that since you texted me," she said, perking up.

"I've been thinking…A lot. I think you were right; Yukio isn't interested in the game nights anymore," he said.

"Oh, that's disappointing," she looked down at the Nii-chan onigiri. "Are we going to stop the game night meet ups?"

"The game nights yes. But Shiemi, as I said, I've been thinking and I…" he stopped and chewed his lip, blushing a bit before blurting out, "I think we should…Just you and me, no games. I-I'll even take you and we can be proper boyfriend and girlfriend!" By the time he finished, he could feel his face turn deep red in embarrassment.

She stared at him in surprise, but it turned quickly into a warm smile. Nodding she answered, "I would like that, Rin."

"Really?! I mean, thank you for accepting." He bowed his head and behind him his tail swished back and forth, betraying his happiness.

Her giggle made him look up. "You're so funny, Rin. I actually thought you would ask that much sooner."

They cleaned up their lunch mess, putting leftovers in the fridge and cleaning bowls and plates. She suggested they go for a walk and Rin agreed. She knew all the garden paths to walk and took him down one where they could talk.

"So…Just you and me then," she said, their hands at their sides touched.

Rin's heart pounded and he took the chance, holding her hand. "Yeah…I… I always thought you liked Yukio more," he admitted, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I did for a while. Before I met you, that is," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "Your brother is nice, but, he doesn't make me laugh the way you do." She opened her mouth to say something else, but blushed brightly and closed her mouth instead.

"I saw that, come on, you can tell me," he pried.

She shook her head.

"Come on, Shiemi."

"I…I…" She leaned over to whisper in his ear, even though it was only the two of them on the path. "I like how Rin feels more than Yukio."

Rin perked up under the subtle complement. "You do? I mean, of course! He maybe the older but I am the bigger." He winked at her with a wide grin, making her giggle.

They said nothing, did nothing for the first little while. They met up walked and talked and occasionally he cooked for her and she would try to help. He took her too a movie once, but regretted it as it was a sappy romance and she cried through most of it.

Rin waited until Yukio left on another mission to invite Shiemi over for their own little night. He had promised no games, just them.

When it was just the two of them in his room, things changed quickly; she was nervous and shy again and he was at a loss for words.

"Its like we're virgins all over again," he laughed nervously.

She nodded and giggle and glancing over him as if waiting for some signal. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Rin leaned in to kiss her. She was on him quicker than he had anticipated, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close enough that her chest was pressed flat against his.

From there, it was a flurry of hands struggling to undo buttons and soft sighs as skin pressed to skin. They didn't say word, didn't need to. They knew what they wanted and how to get it. Sheimi lied on her back while Rin slipped between her legs and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

She kissed him deeply, cupping his face with her hands and tangling her fingers in his hair as he slowly pressed into her. A gasp interrupted the kiss as his cock filled her and she brought her legs tight to his waist.

'This is better,' Rin thought as he looked down at her flushed face. 'This is so much better.'

"M-move, Rin. Please," she moaned quietly. "I-I've waited so long, don't make me wait anymore."

"I won't, Shiemi," he replied, before starting the slow rhythmic movement of his hips.

It had been so long, he forgot how good it felt to be inside her. He sped up, loving the sound of her moans building up to screams of pleasure. Gripping her hips tightly, he raised them up and thrust into her at a new angle, making her scream all the louder.

"Shiemi," he moaned, "Shiemi!"

She tried to muffle her noises by pressing her lips to his neck. It did little and only brought the sounds she made closer to his ears and made him shiver at the contact of her lips and breathe against his throat.

Her back arched under him, pressing up against him as and she clung tightly to him as her nails dug into his back. She let out one last moan as she sank into the pillow under before Rin reaches his own climax. Letting out a strangled groan before he collapses on top of her and gasping for air, nuzzled against her neck and smiled.

"Shiemi," he said, breaking the silence that fills the room afterwards, "I love you. I really do." Finally, the courage to say it came to him.


End file.
